Sunsets
by mizamiko
Summary: One of the MKR Character is about to die but nothing left needs to be done. It is merely another sunset.


Sunsets  
  
  
  
By Mizamiko  
  
  
  
He touched a hand against the clear crystalline wall that separated him from the darkening world beyond his room. Slow and trembling as if that simple movement was the hardest of tasks, he lifted a hand and touched the reflection on the surface.. He did not look like the man he was sixty-seven years ago, he noted.   
  
The years had not been kind to him. Dry parched skin darkened with age sagged against the worn lined face. Once a proud warrior was now bent with age, as if the years weighed heavily on the now frail shoulders. Eyes that were once so sharp and clear were now glazed and could only see a blur of colors beyond. He was weak now, barely able to fend for himself these last few days, and he knew it was not for lack of trying. But still the strength of his will was undimmed after all these years. Until today, until that moment when finally there was nothing left for him to fight for.  
  
He gazed out of the lone bedroom window and watched the sunset upon the horizon. The sky was an artist's nightmare and joy. Hues of different shades played upon the darkening sky. Slowly the day ended but unlike other times this night was special.  
  
The strains of music could be heard beyond his bedroom doors. It was a night for celebration. It was a time for joy and merriment. Like the sunset that heralds the ending of a day this night heralds the end of the last war he will ever fight.   
  
It had been long tiring day. So much had to be done, too much. There were not enough hours in a day to finish what had to accomplish. But no one complained, in fact everyone kept on persevering, pushing themselves, knowing their goal was almost within reach.   
  
The long years of hard work had finally paid off. Finally the dream of one man, so long ago, became a reality. A land where one can breath without the help of special filters, where one need not hide within domes to live. And it all ended that very day.  
  
It was not an easy task, the fact that it took them years to accomplish this. Many a friend had died, not being able to live as long as he Zazu, Geo, Tatra, Tarta, Ferio, and even Asuka were not able to match him. All had died of old age not too many years' back. It had been lonely but a dream that he had promised to himself. To free Autozam from the oppressive pollution that it has bound itself too. To stop Autozam from its self-destruction, then to bring at least a little of the beauty of Cephiro to this land. It had kept him alive.  
  
Slowly he walked back to large white bed and buried himself in the thick white sheets of cloth. It was a relief now to simply lie back and = rest. The visit he had with the project head that morning, short though i= t was, had drained him more than he had wanted to admit. It was only out = of respect for him now that they even reported to him on the project progress.   
  
That morning had been the shortest meeting that they had ever conducted. The young man simply said, " The project was a success sir. All tests were positive, the plants have grown by themselves, and the re-introduced animals are thriving." There was no need for formalities, he knew it whatsoever. This new generation was going to take over now. These new things that were not in Autozam several decades ago was the most precious thing that they have now. They were not about to let it be destroyed.   
  
It was finished. Slowly, old tired eyes closed, and the comfort of sleep washed over him. Once again in the deep dreamless sleep that he now has he lost himself in the darkness. But this time something was amiss. Unlike all the other times where there was only silence a voice now called to him. Beckoning him to follow. He knew the voice, though he has not heard it for years. Wearily he opened his eyes expecting the voice to fade like it always had when he woke up from these dreams. But to his surprise the voice did not disappear with the returning to reality. Instead he was faced with the source of the sound that had disturbed him. Dubiously he reached out a hand to see if it was real, only to touch human flesh. The skin was smooth, seemingly untouched by age.  
  
  
  
"This must be a dream." He said, while slowly pushing himself up to stand.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You. You're dead. I saw you die." He answered shaking h= is head.  
  
"All I know is that we're late. Our hand-to-hand combat class is about to start and we had better hurry before we get detention."  
  
"But that was years ago, I'm much too old now. This must be a dream." He answered again but ran beside his friend.  
  
"You don't look old to me. See for yourself."  
  
He glanced at his hands ready to refute his words. Then he stopped only to be dragged by his companion by the arm.  
  
"No time for that, we're late."  
  
"I'm running, no need to drag me." He answered when he recovered.   
  
It had to be a dream and he knew it. But still it was a good dream. A good dream.   
  
  
  
  
  
In the bed, an old, weathered face smiled. He was having the best dream he has ever had.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes thank you very much. I will tell them the news"   
  
The boy pressed the disconnection switch to terminate the call. It was sad news but in a way he had been expecting it. It had not come as atotal surprise.   
  
"Guru Clef is there something wrong?" A tall brown haired girl asked.  
  
"No, Mirai. There is nothing wrong. I have been expecting this for quite some time now." He answered as he reached for his staff. "Please spread the word that a dear friend has passed away."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, my condolences. "  
  
"They said he died smiling Mirai. After all these years, he has finally learned to smile again." He turned to face her. "Tell every one that the Autozam project is finished and was a success."  
  
"And the departed?"  
  
"Tell them... Tell them Kailu Lantis has died in Autozam. Tell them he died in his sleep after he has given Autosam the dream that his bestfriend had for his home world, a world that rivals Cephiro."  
  
"His best friend? I thought that was Commander Eagle. Didn't he die saving Kailu Lantis from Nova?" Mirai asked confused.  
  
"Yes, he did. Lantis never did explain his actions. Tell them he has gone to meet his best friend." Guru Clef turned and left.   
  
As he passed the door to the indoor garden a soft smile came to his lips. He knew no one else could hear it but it was as clear as if it were real sound to him and it was coming from within. Laughter and the crackle of two swords, one made of energy, the other of magic, he knew, could be heard. Guru Clef shook his head.   
  
"So you finally found each other again." Guru Clef whispered. Walking = faster he left the door unopened letting the voices fade.   
  
  
  
"Lantis did you miss me?  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Guilty."   
  
"Lantis, did you miss Hikaru?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Slightly guilty."  
  
"Slightly guilty?!?"  
  
smirk  
  
"Lantis???"  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Notes: The characters here are not my own and are all the property of CLAMP. Only the situations were thought off by me.  
  
  
  
Well that's that. Man for once a finished fic with no chance of a sequel. Right?  
  
  
  
Right. 


End file.
